Family Reunion!
by Silent Dagger
Summary: Hojo invites Lucrecia, Sephiroth and Jenova to a family gathering along with a very angry Vincent and a confused Cloud. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Sephiroth gets an Invitation

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Summary: Hojo invites Lucrecia, Sephiroth and Jenova to a family reunion along with a very pissed off Vincent and a confused Cloud.**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter One: Sephiroth gets an invitation**

If someone passed him at the moment, they would guess that Sephiroth was a man who was at peace with himself. The silver haired SOLDIER was seated serenely on a boulder, his long sword propped up behind him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing easily, completely relaxed and without a care in the world. After all, soon he would summon Meteor and everything would be destroyed, all for his mother.

"Excuse me, sir," a loud voice said.

Sephiroth's brilliant eyes snapped open as the peace was shattered. He glared at the pudgy man standing before him. The man was smiling with a goofy grin and holding out an envelope.

"Are you Sephiroth?" the man asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered quickly, his hand straying to his masamune.

"This is from some guy who happened to stop me back at Costa Del Sol," said the fat man. "He wanted you to have it right away."

"Just give it to me, you fool," Sephiroth ordered, snatching the envelope away.

"You shouldn't be impolite to people, sir," pouted the man.

Sephiroth grabbed his sword and the man let out a frightened squeal. "Is that right?" Sephiroth asked a cruel smile on his face.

"W-wait a minute!" the man screamed tripping over his feet and landing on the ground. "Don't kill me!"

Sephiroth blinked once and sighed. "You'll be dead soon anyway," he said, deciding not to bloody his sword with this pathetic waste of skin's blood.

He got up from the boulder and walked away from the sputtering man. Once the fat loser was out of sight, Sephiroth glanced at the envelope for the first time, a slight frown on his face.

_Who on earth would send me a letter?_ He thought.

He shrugged and opened it. His frown increased steadily to a scowl and he crumpled the letter up and threw it to the ground.

"That fool," he hissed.

He glanced at the crumpled letter again and sighed. He bent down and picked it up, reading it once more.

_Sephiroth,_

_How are you? I am writing to you on behalf of the family gathering I wish to hold here at the Gold Saucer. I hope you can find time to take a break from your busy schedule and join us. I know destroying the world is important to you and all, but surely one weekend off won't kill you (or the rest of the planet). I hope you will come because the others will be there._

_Ciao_

_Hojo_

"What others?" Sephiroth asked the letter as though it would answer him.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. A large meteor should have been falling by now. He shook his head and decided that he would go to this reunion. Going would give him the chance he needed to kill Hojo and the thought of killing the scientist made Sephiroth once more feel calm, cool and collected.

"The Gold Saucer, eh?" he said to himself. "I hate that place…"

**Silent Dagger: yeah, I know it's short, but it's just an introductory chapter, as will the next couple of chapters. So just be patient because it will get better.**


	2. Lucrecia Emerges from her Cave

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Summary: Hojo invites Lucrecia, Sephiroth and Jenova to a family reunion along with a very pissed off Vincent and a confused Cloud.**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Two: Lucrecia emerges from her Cave**

The sound of rushing water was all she ever heard, apart from her own thoughts. Lucrecia stared blankly at the waterfall, her eyes empty and cold. She missed him, her son, the son she never met. But it wasn't only her son that passed through her mind. Vincent also crossed her thoughts many times in her solitude. Sometimes she wished that she had stayed with him, that it would have been better for both of them. After all, after she had left him, everything had gone to hell.

"And now I am alone," the woman sighed sadly. "And I will always be alone for no one will find me here…"

"Hello?" a voice called.

Lucrecia stared wide eyed as someone appeared through the mist, smiling broadly in a way that made Lucrecia want to slap her. This was no place to be cheerful and chipper, especially since it had become Lucrecia's brooding place.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucrecia demanded. "Leave me alone!"

"Not very friendly, are you?" the other woman asked, shaking her head. "My name is Helga."

"I don't care, I want you to leave," Lucrecia demanded.

"I'm here to deliver something to you," Helga continued as though Lucrecia had said nothing.

"GET OUT!" Lucrecia screamed, her voice reverberating throughout the cave.

"It's nothing big really, just a letter," continued Helga. "Here, I'll leave it on this lovely rock."

She placed the letter on the closest rock and waved merrily at Lucrecia.

"Tooodles!" she sang.

The woman named Helga left the cave and Lucrecia stared after her in surprise. How on earth did that woman know she was here when most people thought she was dead? And how did she even get to this cave? It was very difficult unless you had a submarine.

"And here I thought I wanted company," Lucrecia said. "But I don't want to spend time with someone like that."

She glanced at the envelope with suspicion. No one in their right mind would write to her. Who would write to someone who had spent years in solitude in a cave behind a waterfall? She sighed and stepped forward tentatively.

"This letter could hold something that will turn my life around," Lucrecia said. "Or it could just be another letter address to the wrong person."

The frail woman stretched her hand out and picked up the envelope. She felt weak so she hobbled back to her usual spot in the cave and sat down. She had to catch her breath since all she did was stand in one spot all day, so moving was quite a chore. Finally, when she didn't feel as winded, she slit the top of the envelope open. A small card fell out.

_Lucrecia my dear,_

_I am offering you one chance, just one, in which you may meet your son at last. I am holding a small family reunion in the Gold Saucer for the weekend and I thought that it would be nice if you showed up(if you're even alive) so that Sephiroth could meet you._

_Ciao_

_Hojo_

"M-my son?" Lucrecia asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "I can meet him?"

She looked at the sender and frowned. She was not really looking forward to seeing Hojo anytime soon, not after he took Sephiroth away in the first place. She pushed that thought aside. All she wanted was to get to the Gold Saucer and see her baby boy. She rushed outside and cried as sunlight hit in the first time in years.

"Ohhh, curse you sun!" she shrieked.

"Hello again," said Helga, who was just stepping into a submarine. "Need a lift?"

"Why are you still here?" Lucrecia asked, shielding her eyes.

"I was told to wait for you," Helga laughed.

"Fine, whatever, just bring me to the main land and leave me alone," Lucrecia sighed.

"Okie dokie!" Helga sang.

The two women stepped into the submarine and Lucrecia kept asking herself one thing, what was the Gold Saucer?

**Silent Dagger: Well, here's chapter two. Only a few more introductory chapters (two in fact) and then the real fun will begin!**


	3. Jenova doesn't know how to read

Rated: T for language and some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Summary: Hojo invites Lucrecia, Sephiroth and Jenova to a family reunion along with a very pissed off Vincent and a confused Cloud.

Family Reunion!

Chapter Three: Jenova doesn't know how to read

Jenova was sitting in the North Cave at the very bottom, waiting for Sephiroth to hurry up and destroy the planet. Honestly, she didn't know what on earth he did in his spare time. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as important as summoning a giant meteor to come crashing down from the skies to attack the planet and therefore trick it into surrendering all that energy!

"GWAAARRRGH!" Jenova screamed in frustration.

"Are you all right…er…ma'am?" a voice asked.

Jenova peered down at the ground and to her surprise, saw a scrawny man standing there. How had he snuck in here without her noticing? Didn't Sephiroth set up some sort of barrier? Apparently her son was wasting more time than she had previously thought.

"Ma'am?" the man asked again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jenova bellowed.

"Some new ears would be nice," the man complained, rubbing at his ringing ears.

Jenova glared down at him and the man laughed nervously. He shuffled his feet in fear and quickly reached into his back pocket. He withdrew a battered envelope and held it out to Jenova.

"Here you go, ma'am," he said with a cheesy smile.

Jenova reached out with a tentacle and snatched the letter from the man. He turned to leave just as Jenova tore the envelope to shreds. The monstrous creature stared at the letter, then stared at the man, then looked back to the letter.

"GWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

"Owwww! My ears!" the man whined. "You don't know how badly screaming echoes in here!"

Jenova continued to throw a temper tantrum, causing boulders to fall from the walls and making the man hang on to the ground for dear life.

"What is the matter with you?" the man asked, screaming over the din she was making.

Jenova suddenly stopped her tantrum and held the letter in front of the man's nose. She shook it until he reached out to take it.

"Did someone write offensively to you, ma'am?" the man asked, scanning over the letter.

He frowned in confusion. The letter was very polite and it was only asking whether Jenova would like to attend a family reunion or not.

"I don't see where the problem is," he said. "Is it addressed to the wrong person?"

"NO," Jenova said meekly.

"Then what is it?"

"I CAN'T READ!" Jenova cried.

"Ohh, that explains it," the man said, patting Jenova's side sympathetically.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT SAYS!" the monster wept.

"There, there, don't say that," said the man. "I'll read it to you if you want."

"OKAY."

"It says:

_Dear Jenova,_

_How are you doing? I've heard that you been causing quite a ruckus these last few months. I hope you're happy with the path you've chosen…anyway, I would be very pleased if you could make it to the special family reunion I'm holding at the Gold Saucer this weekend. If you're not busy transforming into a more deadly and powerful form, you're more than welcome to come._

_Ciao_

_Hojo_

"Well, there you have it," the man said with a wink. "You're invited to a family gathering, how exciting!"

"NOT REALLY," Jenova mumbled.

"Well, I'd better be going now, farewell," the man said.

Jenova didn't answer. She just whipped out a tentacle which hit the man in the hip. The man was instantly cut in two and Jenova carelessly brushed the body off of the cliff.

"THAT WAS MEAN OF ME," Jenova sighed. "OH WELL, TIME TO START ROLLING MYSELF OUT OF THIS CRATER."


	4. Cloud and Vincent are Invited

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Four: Cloud and Vincent are Invited**

"Um…Cloud?"  
Cloud turned his gaze from the large window to see Yuffie, one hand holding out a letter to him, the other clutching her stomach. The whole team was on the _Highwind_, on their way to Costa Del Sol for a much needed break. Cloud took the letter and looked at in, a confused frown settling on his face.

"How the hell did you get a message when we're flying?" he asked.

"Well, I was outside, trying to get some air," Yuffie explained, "when all of a sudden, a small plane came soaring pass."

Cloud folded his arms over his chest. With Yuffie telling the story, he had a lot of time to get comfortable since the teenager loved to embellish almost any tale she told. Yuffie took a deep breath, and clapped a hand to her mouth as her another wave of motion sickness washed over her.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Yuffie," Cloud urged impatiently.

"Oh, right…sorry. So, anyways, like I was saying, this small plane came really close to us," Yuffie said. "I thought maybe it was someone from Shinra on a suicide mission or something…but then, the door opened and this guy threw a rock at me!"

She showed Cloud her shin where the rock had evidently hit her. She waited for him to say something about it, but he didn't so she sighed and continued with the tale.

"So I yelled at him, called him a bastard…and he apologized! It was so strange. Anyway, he shouted over the wind that it was important and then the small plane flew away," said the ninja. "I didn't see how a rock could be important and I was going to throw it overboard, until I saw this envelope tied around it."

"A message," Cloud said simply.

"Well, yeah, basically," Yuffie agreed.

Cloud turned away to open it and Yuffie placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed way.

"So, you're not even gonna thank me for getting pummeled by a rock to get your mail?" she demanded.

"Thanks," Cloud replied, not really listening to her.

He looked to the envelope and to his surprise, saw that it was not only addressed to him. The named Vincent was scrawled right next to his.

"Strange," he muttered, walking towards the bridge to show Vincent.

He reached the bridge and walked over to the black haired man, who was leaning up against a wall, his red eyes closed as though he were sleeping. Before Cloud could say anything, Vincent's eyes opened and he looked at Cloud with a penetrating glance.

"This letter came for us," Cloud said, showing him the letter.

"So then open it," Vincent replied.

Cloud shrugged and opened it. He read it and his eyes grew wide in confusion. He held it out to Vincent who also read it. His eyes narrowed in rage.

"That son of a bitch," he snarled.

"Wait…why would Hojo want to invite us to a party? I've never been so confused in my life," Cloud admitted.

"It's obviously a trap," Vincent snapped. "But I say we go so we can kill him."

"What if it isn't a trap though," Cloud suggested. "What if he wants us to forgive him…and what did he mean it would be a family gathering?"

"How the hell should I know?" Vincent demanded.

"So…are we going?" Cloud asked.

"I guess so," Vincent said.

"What do we tell the others?"

"Aren't you the leader? Just tell them whatever you want."

Cloud shrugged and walked to the middle of the bridge. Everyone glanced at him in mild interest.

"Um…excuse me everyone," Cloud began, "Vincent and I have something to take care of…so we'll be leaving. Right, see you later."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

"I don't really know. Hey Cid, could you park this thing at the Gold Saucer?" Cloud asked.

"….Sounds like really important business," Cid muttered, lowering the _Highwind_.

"So when are you going to be done? How do we know when to get you?" Red XIII asked.

"Just give us the weekend," Cloud replied. "We'll be ready then."

A glance was exchanged among the rest of the team.

"Okay Cloud, you two have fun," Barrett laughed.

"Believe me, it's not going to be fun," Cloud sighed.

"You're an idiot," Cait Sith sighed.

Cloud blinked in confusion and just shrugged. Cid landed the _Highwind_ and Cloud and Vincent stepped out.

"You really are stupid," Vincent sighed.

"…yeah, I know," Cloud admitted.


	5. At the Gold Saucer

Rated: T for language and some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile 

Family Reunion!

Chapter Five: At the Gold Saucer

Hojo was waiting in the lobby of the Gold Saucer. The room that was filled with what looked like over-sized laundry shoots that carried an individual to a certain attraction that they wanted to see. The thought of no one coming never crossed his mind. He knew they would come, just to see what he was planning.

"The question is," he mused to himself. "Who will get here first?"

That question was answered shortly afterwards, when a disheveled woman in a dirty, faded lab coat stumbled into the room. Her long brown hair was long and held in a messy ponytail and her wide eyes looked around in awe. Sephiroth's human mother, Lucrecia.

"Hello, my dear," said Hojo.

Lucrecia studied him for at least two full minutes before opening her mouth in surprise and probably rage. Hojo merely waved cheerfully at her and winked.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, Lucrecia," continued Hojo. "I wasn't sure if you would…since there was a chance that you were dead."

"Y-you," Lucrecia stammered.

"I see years of solitude has made your social skills go down the tubes," Hojo frowned.

"Slimy toad!" Lucrecia finished.

"Come, come," Hojo admonished. "This is a time for joy and merrymaking, not a time for insults."

He took a step closer to her and she backed away, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"You came all this way and now you're leaving?" the scientist asked.

"Where's my son?" Lucrecia demanded.

"He should be arriving at any moment now," Hojo purred, stepping closer still.

There was a loud scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Hojo and Lucrecia saw a pool of blood begin to collect at the open doorway. Sephiroth stepped into the Gold Saucer, masamune drawn and bloodied. His glowing eyes surveyed the room and came to rest upon Hojo, flashing angrily.

"What did you do this time?" Hojo asked, indicating the pool of blood.

"That bitch at the door said I couldn't come in without buying some sort of pass," Sephiroth said.

"You're so cheap," Hojo sighed.

"You think I have money? I just wander around the world trying to summon a stupid meteor," the silver-haired warrior snapped.

"You're….Sephiroth?" Lucrecia asked.

"That's right. Who are you?" Sephiroth replied.

"My name is…Lucrecia," said the woman, as though that would explain everything.

Sephiroth stared at her blankly and Lucrecia turned on Hojo, rage building.

"You never even told him my _name_!" she screamed.

"What the hell?" Sephiroth asked, slightly confused.

"I thought it would be a distraction," Hojo laughed. "Sephiroth…meet Lucrecia, your mother."

"Jenova is my mother," Sephiroth replied.

"We'll wait until the other guests to arrive before going into depth about all this," Hojo smiled. "Why don't you two head to the Hotel, hmm?"

Lucrecia and Sephiroth shrugged, figuring that they mine as well wait and then they both jumped into the shoot towards the Haunted Hotel. Hojo giggled at the prospect of mayhem he would surely cause when he revealed Sephiroth's history to everyone.

He was still giggling when there was a loud crash outside the Gold Saucer. Jenova dragged herself into the amusement park and laid her eyes on Hojo.

"GWWAAAARRRRHHH!"

"You don't say," Hojo replied. "Well that's interesting."

"WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE!" demanded Jenova.

"Sephiroth and Lucrecia are waiting for everyone at the Hotel," the scientist told her.

"WHO THE HELL IS LUCRECIA?"

"You'll find out son…I mean soon…enough," Hojo chuckled.

Jenova growled at him and made her way to the shoot towards the Hotel. She jumped up and landed on the hole, but she was too big to get through.

"GWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Hmmm, you're in quite the predicament," Hojo said genially. "You may just want to blast your way through."

Jenova screamed loudly again and some dust fell from the ceiling. She began to furiously try and push herself through the hole. Hojo watched with a titled head.

"I bet that hole never expected to experience what childbirth felt like," he said with a grin.

"SHUT UP!" Jenova shrieked.

Hojo just laughed. Jenova was about to retaliate, when the shoot collapsed under her weight and she crashed all the way to the Hotel entrance.

"Now I'm even more confused," said a new voice.

Hojo glanced over his shoulder and saw Cloud and Vincent. Cloud was simply staring at the now large hole with puzzlement. Vincent, however, was staring at Hojo, his red eyes glowing and his hand on his gun.

"You're so dead," Vincent growled, drawing the gun and pointing it at the scientist.

"Whoa, wait a minute there, Vince," Hojo said, holding up his hands. "You should control your temper for at least an hour. Otherwise this reunion will never happen."

"This isn't…like the Sephiroth reunion, is it?" Cloud asked.

"No, you stupid failure," Hojo snapped.

"People are so insensitive," Cloud sighed.

"I don't give a shit about any gathering," Vincent stated angrily. "All I care about is shooting your damn face!"

"Wait, Vincent," Cloud said, placing a hand on his friend's gun and lowering it. "We shouldn't be so rash. Let's just hear what this bastard has to say."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Um…it could be important," Cloud suggested.

"I hate you sometimes," the dark haired man sighed, but he did lower the gun.

"Excellent. Well, since Jenova completely destroyed the quickest way to the Hotel, we'll have to go a different way," Hojo said.

"I'm not walking anywhere with you," Vincent declared flatly.

"Fine, you don't have to see _her_ then," Hojo smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vincent demanded.

"Well you see, my mutated friend," Hojo said, pausing to chuckle as Vincent growled in anger. "It's a secret. You'll only get to know if you follow me."

"It's not…my mom is it?" Cloud asked. "Because her death was kind of odd, I don't even remember what happened so I'm thinking that maybe she faked it."

Hojo and Vincent stared at Cloud, both of them wearing identical frowns. Cloud looked at them seriously, wanting an answer.

"No, Cloud," Hojo sighed. "It's not your mother."

"Oh good," Cloud said. "She annoyed me. Always talking about me getting a girl. She never realized how much that hurt, since I never seemed to be able to get one."

"Shut up, Cloud," Vincent and Hojo said in unison.

"No one understands me," Cloud sighed.

"You don't even understand yourself," Vincent pointed out.

"You're just a clone, for crying out loud!" Hojo snapped. "Now hurry up, all the other guests have already arrived!"


	6. Answers

Rated: T for language and some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile 

Family Reunion!

Chapter Six: Answers

Sephiroth stared at the woman sitting across from him. He and Lucrecia were in the main lobby of the haunted hotel, ignoring all the ghostly figures and just staring at each other. The peace was shattered as a deafening crash resounded outside the hotel. The door burst open and Jenova forced herself through the door, leaving yet another large hole in her wake.

"MY BOY!" Jenova shouted fondly.

"Mother, you have arrived," Sephiroth smiled.

"Wait a minute," Lucrecia said a look of disgust on her face. "You honestly believe that this…_thing_…is your mother?"

"What are you implying?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"It's not even remotely human! Do you think that if that thing gave birth to you, you would be so handsome and, well, normal looking?" Lucrecia demanded.

"STOP CALLING ME 'IT' AND 'THING'!" Jenova bellowed. "MY NAME IS JENOVA! I CAME FROM THE STARS TO DESTROY THIS STUPID PLANET! FEAR ME, YOU PATHETIC CREATURE!"

"Shut up," one of the ghosts in the chairs said. "You speak too loud."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"We're already dead, you fool," said the other ghost.

"Ignore the ghosts," Sephiroth demanded. "Who are you?" he asked Lucrecia.

"I'm not telling you," Lucrecia pouted. "You should know."

"I don't though," Sephiroth pointed out.

"I'M HUNGRY," Jenova added.

"Oh my, it appears as though you've caused even more damage, Jenova," Hojo said cheerfully, stepping through the hole that used to be the door.

Behind him followed Cloud and Vincent. Upon seeing Sephiroth, Cloud drew his sword.

"Sephiroth! You will pay for what you have done!" the spiky-haired fighter threatened, taking a step closer to his adversary.

"Now, now, Cloud," Hojo said with a sigh. "I already told you that you can't fight right now. This is a happy occasion."

"What the hell are you playing at?" Vincent demanded. "How can this be a 'happy occasion' if everyone hates each other?"

"Oh my goodness…Vincent?" Lucrecia asked.

Vincent stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. "Lucrecia," he said softly.

"I hate to break this little reunion up," Hojo said. "But I simply have to tell you why we are all here."

"You already told us," Sephiroth said. "It's a family reunion."

"Don't steal my thunder," Hojo snapped. "Yes, that is the main reason…but I called it together because I think that it is time to sort out this whole mess."

"WHAT MESS?" Jenova asked, happily munching on the desk clerk.

"Well for one," Lucrecia said coldly, looking at the beastly Jenova. "Sephiroth thinks that _you're_ his mother."

"You must be on drugs or something, woman," Sephiroth sighed. "Jenova is my mother."

"No she isn't," Vincent said.

"How would you know?" Sephiroth demanded.

"I know everything," Vincent declared.

"You do?" Cloud asked in surprise. "Do you know where the closest pizza joint is from here?"

"Shut up, Cloud," Vincent snapped.

"Why don't you just tell us everything, Hojo?" Sephiroth asked. "That way we can leave."

"Well, actually you can't leave until the end of the week end," Hojo chuckled. "Using my excellent mind, I have rigged this hotel so that no one can leave until the end of the week end. If you try to leave, you'll die a most painful death."

"You bastard," everyone said.

"I know," Hojo laughed. "But I thought it was pretty funny."

"JUST TELL US!" Jenova screamed, making all of them rub their ears.

"Okay, okay," Hojo said.

"Wait! I know everything," Cloud interrupted. "It's so obvious. I'm just dreaming right now. There is no way in hell this is actually happening."

Instead of answering him, Vincent simply punched Cloud in the back of the head, punched him very hard. Cloud toppled to the floor. He stood up, rubbing his head and looking at Vincent, his eyes watery from the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" the ex-SOLDIER demanded.

"If it was a dream then it wouldn't hurt," Vincent replied stoically.

"How about we ignore the idiot and just get on with this," Sephiroth suggested.

"Good plan," Hojo smiled. "Very well, I shall begin at the very beginning. Lucrecia, dear, this is your part of the story. Yours too Vincent."

"As if I need to hear this," the woman sighed.

"Long ago, Lucrecia fell in love with a Turk. That Turk was Vincent over here. However, the romance between these two unlikely people didn't work out, how tragic," Hojo said, giving the pair a mock sympathetic look. "Lucrecia's heart soon led her down another path and that path led her to me, Hojo, the most brilliant scientist in the world."

"You're so full of yourself," Vincent growled.

"I hope you didn't just find this out now," Sephiroth sighed.

"Anyway," Hojo continued. "Lucrecia soon became pregnant, and I had a wonderful idea. Why not inject her with Jenova cells to create a new sort of being? Vincent here, being the 'hero' that he is, got very mad at me when I thought of this idea. So I had to take care of him, so I shot him."

"You cruel bastard," Lucrecia growled.

"Hey, I could have left him to die," Hojo pointed out.

"I would have much rather died than be turned into a monster, you sick fuck," Vincent snarled.

"Don't be bitter," Hojo chuckled. "I gave you a new life…in a way; I'm kind of like your daddy."

"You are no such thing and if you say that again I won't hesitate to shoot you," Vincent snapped.

"Can we get on with it?" Cloud asked. "This is a very interesting story."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Hojo laughed. "Anyway, after I shot Vincent, I decided to give him a new life by injecting some Jenova cells into him as well. Vincent can now turn into a horrible monster."

"You're the only monster here," Vincent said.

"THANK YOU," Jenova said loudly. "I'M GLAD SOMEONE HERE DOESN'T THINK OF ME AS A MONSTER."

"Right, on to the story," Hojo sighed. "Lucrecia, on the other hand…couldn't handle the Jenova cells. She died, after giving birth and now only lives on as a soul, being unable to return to the planet."

"You've ruined my life," Lucrecia cried.

"And the baby?" Cloud asked.

"Is standing right in this room," Hojo replied. "Sephiroth, meet your mother."

Sephiroth looked from Jenova to Lucrecia and back again. He scratched his head in mild confusion.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Completely so," Hojo replied.

"I told you that thing wasn't your mother," Lucrecia sobbed, walking over to her son. "I'm your mother. I prayed for everyday, for you to be alive and well."

"Hmm…well that was unexpected," Sephiroth said simply.

"So how do I come into this?" Cloud asked.

"You, my little failure, are like a brother to Sephiroth," Hojo explained. "You are just a clone, a clone of this skilled warrior."

"Oh," Cloud said in disappointment. "That kind of sucks."

"THIS WHOLE THING SUCKS, I THOUGHT SEPHIROTH WAS MY SON," Jenova cried.

"Well, technically he is," Hojo said. "Your both his mother…Lucrecia conceived him, but he became both of yours once I injected your cells into him."

"I hate you," Lucrecia growled. "I could have had a normal life with my son…if I had stayed with Vincent!"

Vincent looked away at this. He wanted to say that he wanted to stay with her, but felt that it would be too mean to put the blame on her.

"So…I could have been your son if it hadn't been for Hojo," Sephiroth said. "Weird."

"I just screwed up everyone's life, didn't I?" Hojo laughed.

"You're not getting out of this alive," Vincent warned.

"Whatever, I have games and activities set up for this weekend," Hojo said. "So let's start the celebration."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Cloud suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Hojo asked.

Cloud turned to Jenova. "You can use that magic…Blue Light or Red Light, right?" he asked eagerly.

"YES," Jenova replied.

"Can you do a Green Light?" Cloud asked.

"UM….YEAH," Jenova answered, confused.

"Okay everyone, we're so playing Red light, green light," Cloud said, excitement plastered on his face.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.


	7. Sephiroth is actually bad at something

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile **

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Seven: Sephiroth is Actually Bad at Something**

"We need to think of a way to get out of here," Vincent murmured to Cloud.

"Why? He said there are games and stuff upstairs…right?" Cloud asked.

"I hate you," Vincent growled as Cloud made his way up the stairs.

The others just kind of stood in an awkward sort of group, glancing at each other, trying to take in the news.

"Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Hojo offered. "Unless you'd prefer to just stand here all weekend?"

"I've slept in a coffin for years…I think I can handle standing in a room by myself," Vincent growled bitterly.

"Fine, be that way," Hojo sniffed indignantly. "How about the rest of you?"

"GRAWWW!" Jenova screamed angrily.

"What ails you now mother…er…mother number 2?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at Lucrecia.

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET UP THE STAIRS!" Jenova demanded.

"You could roll," Hojo laughed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Jenova said.

"Let us go first so it doesn't take as long," Lucrecia snapped.

She walked ahead of the stunned Jenova and hurried up the stairs. Sephiroth followed after her.

"Are you sure you won't be joining us?" Hojo asked Vincent.

For answer, Vincent dropped his hand to the butt of his gun. Hojo shrugged and walked up a couple stairs, and then stopped.

"Good, that will leave Lucrecia and myself some…private time," he sneered.

"You are unbelievable!" Vincent snarled.

"I know…I'm just amazing," Hojo said as Vincent was resigned to follow him upstairs as well.

Jenova looked up the stairs sadly and began to drag herself up them. She let out her loudest scream yet when she reached the middle and the whole stair case collapse under her weight.

"NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" she cried.

Sephiroth came running out and sighed. He lifted his hand and it began to glow. Suddenly, Jenova was lifted into the air and placed on the second floor landing.

"THANKS," Jenova beamed.

Sephiroth shrugged and returned to the 'game room'. Cloud had been running around in excitement, and now that everyone was in the room he called for their attention.

"I say we play pin the tail of the donkey," he said, indicating the innocent picture of a donkey hung on the wall.

"This is pointless," Sephiroth sighed. "I'm the best at anything I do."

"I challenge you then!" Cloud shouted.

"Why? I'm better at magic, at swordsmanship, at getting women, and being evil…so obviously I'll be better at pinning the tail of that donkey," Sephiroth smirked.

"If that's true then face me," Cloud said. "Otherwise I'll think you're a coward."

"Fine, you annoying little wretch," Sephiroth snapped.

"Me first, me first!" Cloud shouted.

He turned to Vincent, holding up the thick black cloth. Vincent sighed in annoyance and tied it over Cloud's eyes. He then handed Cloud the tail and Cloud spun around three times as fast as he could then raced towards the wall…and crashed into it.

"Ow," Cloud complained, gathering his composure as Hojo laughed.

He stood there for a minute, and then stuck the tail on the donkey's eye. He removed the cloth and groaned.

"Awww man," he sighed. "There's no way Sephiroth could do worse than that."

"You got that right, Cloud," Sephiroth said with a cold smile.

Sephiroth handed the cloth to Lucrecia. The woman's eyes filled with joyous tears.

"You love me," she said softly.

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Oh nothing," Lucrecia giggled, tying the cloth over her son's eyes. "I'm just happy to spend time with you."

Sephiroth shrugged and allowed Lucrecia to spin him around. He then moved took several steps forward. He was focused, trying to remember the exact position the donkey was in. He smiled, he knew where it was. It was right in front of him, and the tail…the tail went right…_here_.

"Hahahahaha! You suck!" Cloud jeered.

Sephiroth pulled the cloth off with surprise. Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter, except for Cloud. Sephiroth had put the tail on the wrong wall, not only the wrong wall, but the wall that was the furthest away from the donkey.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked.

"Admit it; you're bad at pinning tails on donkeys!" Cloud shouted.

"Yeah he is," Hojo agreed.

Sephiroth frown in an embarrassed sort of way and tried to seem as though he didn't care at all.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Just a game."

"Still," Cloud continued. "After all that bragging."

"Do you want to die?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not really," Cloud answered.

"Then shut up," the silver haired warrior who couldn't pin the tail of the donkey snapped.

There was silence and then Jenova let out a guffaw.

"YOU HAVE TO ADMIT," she said. "THAT WAS PRETTY AWFUL. HAHAHAHA!"

"You're all a bunch of jerks," Sephiroth snapped.


	8. Vincent Punches Hojo in the Face

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile **

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Eight: Vincent Punches Hojo in the Face**

**a/n: this chapter is going to be short and random. I just felt the need to throw it in there.**

Following the somewhat disastrous game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey (disastrous for Sephiroth anyway), a certain bored atmosphere seemed to settle on the gathering. Sure there were a bunch of activities set out to use, courtesy of Hojo, but no one seemed to want to use them. Hojo noticed the boredom of his guests and felt it his responsibility to pump everyone up again.

"All right, everyone," the scientist began. "Since you all are such party poopers, I guess it's up to me to save this happy reunion!"

Everyone glanced at him with annoyed expressions. Clearly all they wanted to do was leave and get on with their business.

"So, I think we should play with these," Hojo giggled, pulling out a pair of 'fun' dice.

Fun dice were basically two, big stuffed dice tied together. Instead of numbers, however, the sides of the dice were filled with…well, naughty suggestions. Such minor activities include hug, kiss or cuddle. However, most of the others were horrified to see some with the saying 'go all the way' or other things unable to be described in detail due to the current rating.

"No way," Cloud said, shaking his head firmly. "I am not playing this game."

"Awww, come on, it's so fun!" Hojo encouraged.

"Not when there are only two women," Sephiroth said.

"One," Cloud pointed out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jenova screamed while Lucrecia chuckled.

"Who cares?" Hojo shrugged. "It's just a game."

Vincent promptly punched him in the face so hard that Hojo fell to the floor, letting out a girly cry of pain.

"We are NOT playing this perverted game you freak!" Vincent bellowed.


	9. A OneSided Fight

**Rated: This chapter is rated M for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile **

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Nine: A One-Sided Fight**

As the hours dragged on, tension began to build since everybody was enemies to at least one person present. Cloud and Sephiroth almost broke out into fights every few minutes, Vincent was still ready to murder Hojo, and anytime Jenova made any kind of remark, Lucrecia sneered at her and said something rude. The only question was who was going to snap first?

"This was such a stupid fucking idea," Sephiroth snapped, leaning against a wall, his eyes fixed upon Hojo. "And this is still just the first fucking day."

"Relax, enjoy the moment…what's it called again? Carpe Diem?" Hojo smirked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Vincent scowled.

"Well that's because you've spent a good amount of your life stuffed inside of a box," Cloud pointed out.

"Shut up," Vincent demanded.

"WHY DON'T WE MAKE THE MOST OF IT?" Jenova asked. "WE COULD PLAY SOME GAMES."

"There you go," Hojo encouraged.

"Excuse me," Lucrecia said derisively. "Why would you want to play games anyway? You're too big and stupid to understand them."

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jenova screamed.

"Nice comeback," Lucrecia muttered.

There was silence as Jenova glared down at the frail woman before her. Lucrecia stared back insolently, as though daring Jenova to do something. The men in the room watched eagerly, hoping for a fight to take away from their boredom, or maybe perhaps to use as an excuse to fight as well.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, BITCH, THEN SAY IT!" Jenova challenged.

"I think I've already said it," Lucrecia replied, not seeming to realize that Jenova was a hell of a lot bigger than herself.

"OH YEAH? THEN YOU MUST HAVE MUMBLED IT BECAUE I DIDN'T HEAR IT," Jenova backfired.

"Or maybe you were just too stupid to realize that you were being made fun of you ugly whore," Lucrecia snapped.

"Oh no she didn't!" Cloud said, sounding very much like Barrett.

"This won't end nicely," Hojo giggled, sounding as though he would be thoroughly disappointed if it did.

"OH, SO NOW I'M A WHORE OUT OF NOWHERE!" Jenova screamed.

"That's right, or is that too much for your pea-sized brain to handle?" Lucrecia asked, a smirk on her face.

"Lucrecia is making a mistake," Vincent muttered. "Jenova could easily beat her up."

"Yeah she could," Cloud agreed.

"They need to just fight," Sephiroth sighed.

"Yeah they do," Cloud agreed.

"It'll be such a good one if they do," Hojo chuckled.

"Yeah it will," Cloud agreed.

"Shut up," the other three ordered.

"Yeah I will," Cloud agreed.

"WELL…YOUR DUMMER THAN I AM!" Jenova snapped.

"That would be more dumb, you ugly freak," Lucrecia said.

"OH YEAH? YOU'RE UGLY AND YOU SMELL!" Jenova shouted triumphantly.

"I can't tell the difference between your face and your ass," Lucrecia stated calmly, feeling secured for victory.

"YOUR HAIR IS THE COLOR OF SHIT!"

"At least I have hair."

"YOU LIVE IN A CAVE!"

"You live in a crater."

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"You're fat, stupid, bald…You're teeth look mossy and you have to drag yourself everywhere because you lack sufficient legs to carry your immense weight and you're an alien," Lucrecia smiled.

"STICKS AND STONES MAKE BREAK MY BONES!" Jenova started.

"No they couldn't," Lucrecia pointed out. "Your blubber makes it impossible to reach them."

"GWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Again, nice comeback."

"I HATE YOU!" Jenova bellowed.

"The feeling is mutual you son-stealing bitch," Lucrecia spat.

Silence followed.

"Wow, Lucrecia _owned_ that fight," Cloud whistled.


	10. Truth or Dare

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile 

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You keep me going! I promise I'll update my profile soon to do individual shout outs for everyone.

Family Reunion!

Chapter Ten: Truth or Dare

"Okay everyone," Hojo said, clapping his hands together. "It's still early and it's still our first night…so let's play the all time favorite game; Truth or Dare."

"No," Sephiroth said quickly.

"Why not? Do you suck at this game too?" Hojo teased.

"No," Sephiroth growled. "I just don't want to play with you because you're a pervert."

"I thoroughly agree with that," Vincent added.

"How about if I promise not to do anything…?" Hojo pleaded.

"All right, but if I don't like one of your dares I'm not doing it," Sephiroth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You wimp," Cloud said.

"The failure speaks the truth," Hojo giggled.

"Fuck you," Sephiroth replied calmly.

"Let's just play and get it over with," Lucrecia said.

"YEAH," Jenova agreed, probably to just agree with Lucrecia.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle," Hojo instructed.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Vincent sighed, sitting down next to Cloud.

"This should be fun, I missed out in high school," Cloud replied.

"Whatever," Vincent sighed.

"Okay, I'll go first," Hojo smiled. "Hmm….Lucrecia, my dear, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lucrecia replied.

"Do you love anyone anymore?" the scientist asked.

Lucrecia swallowed nervously and looked around. "Um…," she muttered. She lowered her gaze and thought fiercely. Until she realized that the question she was asked didn't actually have to have a name mentioned.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Who?" Hojo asked.

"Not telling, the question was whether I loved anyone or not and the truth is that I do," Lucrecia smirked.

"Fine, you secretive bitch," Hojo mumbled.

"It's not her fault that you suck," Vincent pointed out.

Instead of replying, Hojo stuck his tongue out at him. Vincent shook his head in annoyance.

"My turn," Lucrecia said, eyeing each person. "Cloud, truth or dare?"

"Um…oh man," Cloud said, scratching his head. "This is so hard."

"Just pick one," Vincent said.

"Okay…dare!" Cloud shouted.

"I dare you to pull Sephiroth's hair," Lucrecia laughed.

"Do it and you die," Sephiroth snapped.

Cloud stood up and Sephiroth's hand strayed to his sword. The spiky-headed ex-SOLDIER walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Wait, this is crazy, I don't want to die," he said, turning around. "I'll forfeit this round."

Lucrecia muttered in annoyance and Sephiroth relaxed. However, Cloud turned back to face him quickly and reached out. He grabbed a thick strand of silver hair and pulled.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Sephiroth shouted, punching Cloud in the stomach.

Cloud fell to the floor and rolled away, laughing hysterically. Lucrecia, who was sitting on his left side, patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," she laughed.

"Okay, okay…my turn!" Cloud exclaimed.

They had to wait for him to calm down enough to say it. Sephiroth was glaring at him and Hojo was giving him the thumbs up. Even Vincent had a small smile on his face.

"Okay…Jenova! Truth or dare?" Cloud asked.

"TRUTH!" Jenova exclaimed.

"What is the one thing you regret most in your life?" Cloud asked, surprising everyone.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Vincent asked.

"I've been meaning to ask her that for ages," Cloud admitted. "But every other time we see her we're trying to kill her."

"MY DEEPEST REGRET IS THAT I DON'T LOOK MORE HUMAN!" Jenova wailed. "I'M JUST A BIG, FAT UGLY MONSTER!"

"Yeah you are," Lucrecia whispered.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE SOME WEIRD THING FROM A CHEAP SCI-FI FILM!"

Everyone stifled back laughter.

"I HAVE TENTACLES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I CAN SEE MY BACK BECAUSE I'M TOO FAT, SO WHO KNOWS WHAT ODDS AND ENDS ARE GROWING THERE!"

Hojo snorted and passed it off as a sneeze.

"I CAN'T GO OUT IN PUBLIC, AND EVEN IF I COULD IT'S NOT AS THOUGH I COULD FIT INTO THE BUILDINGS TO GO SHOPPING!"

Lucrecia burst into silent giggles.

"I'M AN ALIEN!"

Cloud let out a bark of laughter.

"WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE E.T. AND PHONE HOME? OH YEAH, I DON'T HAVE A STUPID GLOWING FINGER!"

Vincent's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I HAVE ACNE AND I'M WAY PAST MY TEENAGE YEARS."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"AND EVERYONE OF YOU IS LAUGHING AT ME!" the beast finished with a moan.

At this the room burst into laughter and Jenova was left to pout and call them nasty names.

"WHATEVER, YOU JERKS! VINCENT, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare," Vincent replied.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS LUCRECIA FOR TEN SECONDS," Jenova shouted triumphantly.

There was an awkward pause and then Vincent stood up and walked over to Lucrecia. She stood up.

"Like old times," she said nervously.

"Not quite," Vincent replied.

They stared at each other and then Vincent leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss lasted for thirty seconds and everyone was urging them to hurry up so they could resume play.

"All right all ready," Lucrecia snapped, breaking away and sitting down.

"Sephiroth, truth or dare?" Vincent asked.

"Dare," Sephiroth replied.

"I dare you to kick Hojo in the nuts," Vincent smirked.

"I like you're thinking," Sephiroth grinned.

"W-wait a minute now," Hojo said, scrambling to his feet. "You don't want to do that!"

Sephiroth cornered him against a wall.

"Have mercy," Hojo pleaded.

"No way," Sephiroth replied.

He stepped back and kicked out with his right leg. The blow landed with a painful thud and Hojo crumpled to the floor.

"W-we're done," the scientist squeaked.


	11. Ghost Story and a Pillow Fight

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile 

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You keep me going! I promise I'll update my profile soon to do individual shout outs for everyone.

Family Reunion!

Chapter Eleven: Ghost Story and a Pillow Fight

It was now late and everyone was emotionally tired since they had spent the day angry. So they all shuffled off to the bedroom, which was actually two bedrooms combined but Hojo paid to have the wall between them removed. Jenova, being too large to fit, simply lay down in the hallway with her head sticking in the doorway.

"So what now?" Cloud asked, climbing into a bed.

"We go to sleep," Lucrecia sighed.

"I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so I'm going to try and sleep the whole damn weekend," Vincent said.

"You can't do that," Hojo said. "I'll wake you up."

"Then I'll kill you," Vincent replied.

"That's no way to behave," Hojo reprimanded in a fatherly sort of way.

"Fuck you," Vincent snapped.

There was an awkward silence. It was then that everyone realized how uncomfortable they would be sleeping in the same room as their worst enemy.

"I can't sleep," Sephiroth said calmly.

"I know," Lucrecia replied. "Feels weird."

"Oooh, I could tell everyone a ghost story," Hojo suggested.

There were several unenthusiastic mumbles, but it was enough for Hojo. He sat up in his bed, all the lights were turned off and he lit a candle, holding it so that it cast light on his face eerily.

"Once upon a time, there lived a poor old woman," Hojo began. "She had three grandchildren, all of them grown up and fool hardy. Well, eventually she died, and the kids had to go to her house to clean it up."

No one looked very impressed, except for Cloud. He had pulled the blankets up to his chin and was staring at Hojo wide-eyed.

"When they got into the house…everything seemed normal," Hojo whispered. "But presently, the oldest sister swore she felt something tap her shoulder. When she turned around…no one was there."

"This is so lame," Lucrecia sighed.

Hojo ignored her. "Her two brothers simply laughed at her and told her to stop being stupid. They went to bed and that's when it started. The oldest boy woke up to see an old woman standing before him. Before he could say anything, she stabbed him in the heart. He was dead instantly."

"O-oh my!" Cloud gasped.

"Disturbed by the muffled fight, the younger brother woke up to see his brother laying in a pool of his own blood. Worse yet, in his hands he held a bloody knife."

"BUT THE GRANDMA KILLED THE OTHER BROTHER," Jenova, her already large eyes opened larger, declared.

Hojo ignored her and continued with his tale. "Dropping the knife, the boy sprang from the bed and rushed to the door. But when he reached the door, he felt bony fingers grab his shoulders."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sephiroth sighed.

"Turning with wide eyes, the boy faced his angry ghost of a grandma. Instead of murdering the boy, she pulled him towards her and kissed him…"

"That's enough, you stupid pervert!" Sephiroth snapped. "None of us want to hear about a dead grandma raping her own grandson."

"But it's such a good story," Hojo complained.

"Don't make me kick you in the balls again," the silver haired warrior snapped.

"Fine, I'm done," Hojo sighed, placing his hands protectively over his crotch.

"But what happened?" Cloud asked.

"You don't want to know," Vincent muttered.

"I DO," Jenova backfired.

"Well then you three can get lost and tell it somewhere else!" Lucrecia shouted.

"Or you three could just grow up," Hojo suggested.

"We're not perverts," Vincent replied.

It seemed as though Hojo was fed up with taking the brunt of everyone's anger. Instead of answering back to Vincent's comment, the scientist grabbed his pillow and whipped it across the room. It smacked Vincent in the face with a dull thud. There was silence in the room, and then the expected outburst came.

"_What the hell kind of attack is that you ass hole_!" Vincent shouted.

Hojo just chuckled. To his surprise a pillow smacked him in the head. He blinked and saw that it had come from Cloud.

"Don't attack my friend," Cloud said.

"I thought you were too stupid to have morals," Sephiroth smirked.

Vincent tossed Cloud his pillow and Cloud through it at Sephiroth, who blocked it with his pillow and then whipped it at Cloud. It hit Cloud smack in the forehead and he tumbled off his bed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Cloud screamed, standing up and grabbing the closest pillow he could find.

Everyone stood up to take part in the battle. It wasn't as though they all wanted to, but it was better than just sitting there, presenting a target to the others. Feathers flew through the air as everyone threw pillows at the closest target.

The fight lasted for about an hour, until the pillows were just shapeless lumps and did no more damage. Everyone's hair was ruffled and more than one person had been injured.

"That…was awesome," Cloud panted.

Sephiroth threw the remains of his pillow at Cloud's face.


	12. Payback

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…

Just so everyone knows, I do reply to reviews. The replies are in my profile 

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You keep me going! I promise I'll update my profile soon to do individual shout outs for everyone.

Family Reunion!

Chapter Twelve: Payback

a/n: This chapter is meant to be this short. Believe me.

It was late that night and everyone had finally fallen asleep. It was a restless sleep however, since so many enemies were sharing the same room. Lucrecia, having no real grudge against anyone that she considered more important than sleep, was the only one who was truly getting rest.

This rest was suddenly interrupted when a rather large tentacle smack her in the face, causing her to tumble from the bed with a gruff snort and become tangled in her blankets.

"What the hell?" she asked, very upset.

"IN YOUR FACE, BITCH! PAYBACK FROM EARLIER!" Jenova screamed in triumph.


	13. Twister

**Rated: T (this chapter is probably leaning more towards M though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You keep me going!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Twister**

The next morning, everyone was thoroughly ready to get back to their own lives, unfortunately, thanks to Hojo, they could not leave the hotel until after midnight on Sunday. Everyone sat around, wishing nothing more than to leave the horrible hotel and get back to trying to kill each other.

"I have an idea," Cloud said. "Why don't we play another game? It'll pass the time more quickly."

"You're such an idiot," Sephiroth snapped. "I don't want to play games with my enemies."

"I think Cloud has a point," Hojo chuckled. "And I have just the game. It's called Twister."

"SOUNDS FUN!" Jenova bellowed.

"Everything sounds fun to an empty-headed monster," Lucrecia said angrily, still sore from the previous night. She had a great bruise spreading on her cheek.

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU ASS!" Jenova threatened.

"Shut up," Vincent ordered. "What the hell is Twister?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have put you to sleep for so long," Hojo sighed. "You're totally out of the loop…..I'm kidding," he added as Vincent reached for his gun.

"I've heard about this game!" Cloud said with excitement. "It's really challenging!"

Hojo nodded and then got up and went to the corner of the room where he fetched a large box. He opened it to reveal the many color spotted mat of Twister. Everyone except for him and Cloud looked at the mat blankly.

"What is this game?" Lucrecia asked, staring at the mat suspiciously.

"It's really rather simple," Hojo sighed. "See this spinner?" he held it up. "You spin the little arrow, and the arrow stops in either the right or left hand sections, or the right or left feet sections."

He paused to spin the arrow as a demonstration. It landed on left foot blue. "See? Now I put my left foot," he stepped on one of the blue circles, "on a blue circle. Simple, yes?"

"How do you win?" Sephiroth asked.

"You have to be the last person standing," Cloud answered.

"I like the sound of that," Sephiroth smirked.

"HOJO,"

"Yes, Jenova, my dear?" Hojo replied.

"THIS GAME CLEARLY ISN'T MADE FOR PEOPLE OF MY SIZE! I CAN'T PLAY! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Jenova cried.

"No, no, no," Hojo said comfortingly. "You get to spin the arrow for everyone."

"BIG DEAL!"

"It is a big deal," the scientist said. "You control where everyone has to go. Without you we can't play. We need you to spin the arrow…it's almost as though you're controlling everything we do."

Jenova's eyes were bright with enthusiasm. "I FEEL THE POWER!"

"There you go!" Hojo exclaimed. "Now then, we need to decide who goes first. I nominate myself."

"Why do you get to go first?" Cloud whined.

"Because I'm the father, and the man of the house goes first," Hojo smirked.

"Excuse me," Lucrecia snapped. "I'm a mother and a lady, and it's always ladies first."

"But you only have one child," Hojo pointed out.

"So do you," Sephiroth replied.

"Well, technically, yes I have one," Hojo said. "But I actually kind of have about three."

"You do?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, and they're all standing in this room," Hojo laughed. "Sephiroth is the natural one, Cloud is a clone of my son, so therefore mine…and Vincent was sort of reborn thanks to me."

"That's it, you're dead," Vincent growled.

"Not yet!" Cloud shouted. "We need to play Twister and then you can kill him! The more people the better!"

"Whatever," Vincent snapped.

"LET'S JUST PLAY," Jenova sighed.

She used her smallest tentacle to spin the long arrow.

"RIGHT HAND RED, HOJO."

Hojo smiled and set his right hand on the very last red circle. Lucrecia stepped up to go next.

"RIGHT FOOT GREEN, BITCH."

"Fuck you," Lucrecia backfired.

"This is lame," Vincent said.

"Not really," Cloud replied. "After a while it gets really hard. You see, when it's Hojo's turn next, say he gets left foot green, he has to keep his right hand on that red circle."

"WHO'S GOING NEXT?" Jenova shouted. "I WANT TO SPIN THE ARROW!"

Sephiroth shrugged and stepped forward.

"LEFT HAND YELLOW."

"My turn, my turn!" Cloud exclaimed.

"RIGHT FOOT BLUE."

"I still think this is lame," Vincent sighed.

"This whole weekend is lame," Sephiroth pointed out.

"RIGHT HAND YELLOW."

"Here's where it starts to get fun," Hojo smiled as everyone was now settled on their first position.

"OKAY, HERE WE GO. HOJO, LEFT HAND YELLOW."

Hojo chuckled as he stretched his left hand past the row of blue circles and onto one of the yellow ones.

"LEFT HAND YELLOW."

Lucrecia shrugged and simply bent over, placing her left hand on the yellow dot in front of her.

"RIGHT FOOT RED."

Sephiroth sighed as he was forced to stretch his leg out to the end of the mat to place his foot on a red dot.

"LEFT HAND BLUE."

"Awwww, I'm still just in the blues," Cloud whined.

"RIGHT FOOT BLUE."

"I feel as though this game is going to go on for hours," Vincent sighed.

Nobody fell until the fifth round, but by then they were pretty tangled up. Hojo had his right hand on a yellow dot, his left on a red, his right foot on yellow and his left on green. Lucrecia had her two hands on red, and her left foot on green and her right on blue. Sephiroth had his right hand on green, his left on blue and his feet on yellow. Cloud was about to fall over as he was stretched across the board and was uncomfortably close to Lucrecia. Vincent was the lucky one because both his feet were on green and his hands on yellow and those two rows were next to each other.

"I'm going to fall," Cloud muttered.

"Yeah you are," Lucrecia said, wanting to win.

"That's so hurtful," Cloud replied.

"But think about it," Lucrecia winked. "You could just watch the rest, that would be really fun, yeah?"

"No," Cloud argued.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SPINNER ANYMORE!" Jenova complained.

"Why not?" Hojo asked.

"IT'S BORING! I WANT TO PLAY TOO!"

"You wouldn't fit on the mat," Lucrecia snapped.

Jenova punched the wall in rage, causing the whole room to shake and making Cloud topple over.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed.

"Well, that's not a surprise," Sephiroth smirked. "Cloud losing, that is."

"Screw you," Cloud snapped. "At least I don't suck at something so simply as pin the tail of the stupid donkey!"

"Crybaby," Sephiroth taunted.

"Let me remind you that you are in a very vulnerable position and that I could easily kick you in the balls," Cloud threatened.

"You honestly think I wouldn't get up to block you?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Fine, be that way," Cloud said.

"Well, since the bitch doesn't want to spin, will you Cloud?" Lucrecia asked.

"Sure," Cloud replied.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO SPIN THE ARROW. I WILL FINISH MY DUTY," said Jenova.

"Then hurry up," Lucrecia snapped.

The game continued and soon everyone was reaching over the other to get to their circle.

"This is getting really annoying," Vincent growled as Hojo's foot nearly collided with his face.

"You could give up," Lucrecia suggested.

"I'm no quitter," Vincent snapped.

"This is ridiculous," Sephiroth snarled as he lifted his leg over Lucrecia to put his foot on a green dot.

"Heh heh, look, Sephiroth is riding his mom like she's a horse or something," Hojo chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, you pervert!" Sephiroth roared.

"We should have known not to play a game like this with Hojo," Lucrecia said, blushing furiously.

"LEFT FOOT GREEN, VINCENT."

"How the hell am I going to get my foot past Lucrecia's body?" Vincent snapped.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you fool."

"Are you seriously calling me a fool?"

"Obviously."

"Ass hole," Lucrecia finished.

"Whatever," Vincent replied.

He did the only thing he could to reach the green dot. He slid his foot under her body.

"If you fall and land on my leg, I'll be pissed," he threatened.

"I think it would almost be worth seeing," Lucrecia replied.

"On with the game! I can't hold this position forever!" Hojo squealed.

"RIGHT HAND BLUE."

"Dammit!" Hojo snapped. "There is no way."

He tried to reach it, but swayed dangerously. A twinkle came into his eyes and as he fell he toppled purposefully onto Lucrecia, who let out a yell of anger and fell, causing Sephiroth's knee to buckle and Vincent to snarl in rage as she landed hard on his ankle, and causing his other foot to leave the circle it was suppose to be on.

"Oops," Hojo laughed. "It looks like we all lost…anyone up for another game?"

"Fuck you," everyone said.

**Silent Dagger: I was going to save this chapter until later, but I know a lot of you wanted to see Twister brought in so here it is!**


	14. Drinks All Around

**Rated: M (alcohol use and language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, unfortunate though that is…**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You keep me going!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Family Reunion!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Drinks All Around**

"Okay everyone," Hojo said.

Everyone was simply sitting around, exhausted after trying to force their way out of the hotel after the Twister game. Hojo was standing upon his bed, looking down at them all.

"I realize that everything that has happened thus far…has been my fault," he said.

"You're right about that," Vincent snapped.

"Let me finish, Vincey," Hojo replied, ignoring Vincent's threatening expression at the new nickname. "So, I thought I would make it up to you all."

"How?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Yeah, I mean, I've had a great time," Cloud muttered.

"SHUT UP," Jenova tried to say quietly.

"If you would all shut up I would be able to tell you how I plan to make it up to you," Hojo said impatiently. After they all fell silent, he smiled pleasantly. "I've brought a lot of alcohol, so I figure that we'll have some drinks."

He got down from the bed and went over to a small refrigerator that had been tucked into the corner of the room. He dug around and brought out cases of alcohol. There was wine, beer, liquor and he even pulled out some soda and juices for those who either didn't want to drink or for those who liked to mix.

"There now, wasn't that nice of me?" Hojo asked innocently.

"I don't know," Lucrecia said suspiciously. "You could have spiked the drinks with poison or something."

"Or pervert syndrome," Vincent added.

"No, no…they're quite safe I assure you," Hojo said, opening a beer can. He took a gulp. "See? I'm drinking them."

"But you're already a pervert so it wouldn't affect you," Sephiroth smirked.

Hojo ignored him and just let the drinks sparkle enticingly in the dim light. Finally, Cloud shrugged and walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm always up for a free drink… I mean, this isn't even the cheap stuff," he said.

"Maybe you're not such a failure," Hojo mused.

Cloud smiled and took a gulp of whiskey. He coughed and quickly grabbed a soda to chase it down with.

"Can't hold your liquor, Cloud?" Sephiroth challenged.

"Ha! I bet you can't drink nearly as much as me," Cloud backfired.

"Want to bet?" the silver haired warrior asked.

"Fine, hey Vincent, get in on this," Cloud called.

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's no point. I'll beat both of you," Vincent explained.

"Why don't you prove it?" Cloud asked with a grin.

Vincent shrugged and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He opened it and began to chug it. He only took the bottle from his lips when it was already halfway empty.

"See what I mean?" he asked. "I'm not even buzzed yet."

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"HOJO, GIVE ME SOME!" Jenova screamed

"Hold your horses," Hojo sighed, rolling a bottle of wine at her.

"YAY!" Jenova exclaimed, guzzling down the wine and drinking the whole bottle. "WHOOOA….THE ROOM IS SPINNING."

"Idiot," Lucrecia sighed, sipping at her own wine.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Sephiroth were in a furious battle of the shots. Vincent would pour them both a shot of whiskey, and they would take it. Vincent sighed and finished off the handle of vodka, his cheeks now tinted pink.

"Okaay, jus' hit me again," Cloud slurred.

"You're pathetic," Sephiroth smirked, though he was red in the face as well and his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Let me pour this round," Hojo ordered. He was drunk. Vincent shrugged and handed the bottle to him. Hojo slopped a good amount of the table as he attempted to fill Cloud and Sephiroth's glasses.

"You suck!" Cloud complained, looking at the whiskey on the floor.

"Oh boo hoo, I spilled a little….Get over it," Hojo snapped.

"HOJO IS AN ANGRY DRUNK," Jenova giggled, letting a little burp escape her large mouth.

"You're disgusting," Lucrecia sighed, sipping at her third glass of wine.

"Just fill the fucking glasses," Sephiroth demanded.

"They're filled!" Hojo shouted.

"Vincent, are you drunk yet?" Cloud asked, seeing Vincent downing a beer.

"No," Vincent replied. "Just slightly buzzed."

"No fair!" Cloud complained.

"Are we still doing this or what?" Sephiroth asked, holding his shot.

Cloud nodded and they both took their shot. Cloud coughed and spluttered about the taste being bad. Hojo told him to stop being a little bitch and to take it like a man.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, his words very slurred. "You ain't doing it!"

"You want to see me take a shot, you spiky haired freak?" Hojo snarled.

"HOJO IS A VERY ANGRY DRUNK," Jenova giggled, releasing another tremendous burp.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

Jenova just laughed some more.

"Yeah, take a shot," Sephiroth said to Hojo.

"Fill it up then, you miserable excuse for a son!" Hojo snapped.

The shot was filled and Hojo took it, and then spit it out into the faces of Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent.

"Now _that_ is how to take a shot!" Hojo said with a triumphant cheer.

"I'm seriously going to blow your head off!" Vincent snarled.

"You're going to blow me? Fine by me," Hojo laughed.

"That is disgusting," Sephiroth sighed.

Vincent didn't reply. He simply whipped out his gun and pistol-whipped Hojo across the face. The scientist was so drunk, however, that it didn't seem to have the affect Vincent wanted it to.

Before anything else could be said, there was a massive thud and the whole room shook as though an earthquake had started. Everyone looked and saw that Jenova had passed out and was drooling all over the carpet.

"Eww, that is so gross," Lucrecia said, sipping at her sixth glass of wine.


	15. Cloud Breaks Down in Tears

**Ahhhh, forgive me so much! I have had no time since I started working so I am SO sorry about the long wait…I'm hoping that people will remember this story, and continue reading it as I continue to write it. Again, forgive me.**

**Silent Dagger**

**Family Reunion!!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Cloud Breaks Down in Tears**

"Sunday," Sephiroth said the following morning. "My new favorite day of the week."

"Why is that?" Lucrecia asked.

"Because at midnight tonight we can get the hell out of this stupid hotel that tries desperately to scare people but fails," Sephiroth commented.

"Come on now," Hojo said, grimacing from a hang over. "This has been a great weekend. I feel as though we've all bonded…"

"I feel as though you're a complete idiot…still," Vincent growled.

"CAN WE JUST LEAVE NOW? I'M GETTING CLOSTERPHOBIC!" Jenova complained.

"And I'm getting really sick of you," Lucrecia snapped.

"What else are we going to do today anyway?" Sephiroth demanded. "We played all your perverted games, so just let us out."

Hojo looked at their resilient faces and sighed. He dug into his coat pocket and fished around for a minute. Then for two minutes, then he started digging around in his other pockets as the other began to get angry.

" Oops, it looks like I lost something dreadfully important," Hojo laughed.

"Which was?" Sephiroth, Vincent and Lucrecia growled.

"Well, you know that I brilliantly rigged the hotel so that anyone who tried to leave before midnight would die a horrendous death…well, that little control was triggered by a small hand-held unit which I've had on me all weekend…until today," Hojo explained.

"SO WE'RE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER?!" Jenova asked.

"More or less," Hojo smiled.

"GGGGWWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!"

"Well, if that's true and this is a haunted hotel there must be a coffin around," Vincent sighed. "I'll just go to sleep until the alarm is set off my some other guests."

"How very cruel of you," Lucrecia said.

Vincent shrugged and looked over at Cloud, who had been very quiet the entire time. He had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Vincent thought that he might be laughing, in which case he would have to punch him, but then he heard the dry heave of a sob and his frown increased.

"What the hell are you crying for?" he demanded.

Cloud looked up. "It's just...there was so much to LIVE for!" he stammered. "I never even got to try the Golden Delight ice cream that they serve here!"

"You're crying…over ice cream?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes!" Cloud shouted, as though it were a perfectly normal thing to cry over. "Why wouldn't I?"

"NOW I WANT SOME GOLDEN DELIGHT! I'VE NEVER HAD ICE CREAM IN MY LIFE!!"

United by a single desire, Cloud and Jenova hugged each other. Well, it was more like Jenova wrapping various tentacles around Cloud while he patted her since he could not even begin to get his arms around her.

"That is so utterly pathetic that it makes me want to burst into tears," Lucrecia scoffed.


	16. Hide and Seek

**Silent Dagger: Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently and for all the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: 16 chapters into it and they still aren't mine…**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hide and Seek**

"So…we're trapped here forever?" Sephiroth asked once the noise of Jenova and Cloud's crying died down.

"Hmm….yep," Hojo replied.

They were still in the bedroom, everyone just sitting slumped against the walls or the beds. Finally, Lucrecia stood up.

"Why didn't you program the device to just shut itself off at midnight?" she demanded, pacing around the room now.

Hojo shrugged but didn't say anything. Lucrecia continued to pace, muttering to herself and seemingly having quite the conversation.

"I mean honestly…who wants to be stuck in this place with all these people? I know, I know, it's horrible. I don't even know what to think," she rambled.

Everyone looked at her and then Jenova started laughing.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE AN IMAGINARY FRIEND! WHAT A LOSER!"

"It's better than no friends you ugly freak," Lucrecia snapped, though she had started to blush. "Right?" she asked the others.

Hojo was shaking his head a smirk on his face. "Sorry, doll, not really," he chuckled.

"It's rather…pathetic actually," Sephiroth agreed.

"I was by myself in a coffin and I didn't make up a friend," Vincent pointed out.

"I had an imaginary friend once," Cloud said. "She told me lots of things, like how she sold flowers and lived near a church…"

Everyone fell silent. "Um, Cloud, Aeris wasn't imaginary," Vincent said.

"You saw her too?" Cloud asked. "Amazing."

"You are insane," Sephiroth said.

Cloud shrugged and also stood up. "I'm also really bored. Let's play another game!"

"That's the spirit!" Hojo exclaimed, bouncing to his feet.

The others groaned but also stood up, wanting to do anything that would help pass the time. Cloud and Hojo thought about which game to play and in an instant, Cloud clapped his hands together.

"I've got it!" he shouted. "Hide and seek!"

"Good, I'll hide in a place where no one will find me and just go to bed," Vincent muttered.

"We have to decide who has to find everyone," Cloud said eagerly. "Not me though, I get to hide since I thought of the game."

"I say we do rock, paper, scissors," Lucrecia suggested.

They all agreed and split into different groups. However, they soon found this pointless as Jenova could not form any of the shapes with her tentacles. "Jenova's it!" Cloud laughed.

"GWWAAAAAAAAARRR!!! CURSE THESE STUPID TENTACLES!!!"

"Now, now Jenova, just count to 100 and keep those eyes closed," Hojo laughed.

Jenova grumbled but did as she was told and the others scattered. Cloud noticed Sephiroth staying in the room, he was climbing under one of the beds.

"She's gonna see you in a second," he taunted.

"Not likely. She's too big to lower her head this far," Sephiroth pointed out. "Now go find your own hiding place and leave me alone."

Cloud shrugged and ran out of the room. It would be a challenge descending the stairs since Jenova had destroyed them. He walked down them until the place they had collapsed and then just jumped.

"Ow," he complained when he landed.

He rushed behind the front desk and hid. Meanwhile, Vincent made his way down stairs and into a small closet. He closed the door and noticed that there was a small staircase leading to a basement. He went down and found a spare coffin for the hotel and opened it and slipped inside.

Lucrecia decided to stay upstairs. She hid in a small corner because she knew Jenova would not be able to fit through the hall way. Hojo chuckled as he climbed softly onto Jenova's back and simply made himself comfortable as she continued to scream out the numbers.

"99…100! I'M COMING SO YOU BETTER HOPE TO BE HIDDEN!" she bellowed.

She looked around the room, saw no one and began the laborious task of turning around. After about half an hour she was out of the bedroom and facing the stairs, or what was left of them anyway.

"THEY PROBABLY ALL HID DOWNSTAIRS THINKING I COULDN'T GET DOWN THERE," she said, trying to whisper but failing miserably.

With a battle roar, Jenova began to roll, forcing Hojo to jump off her back. He crouched down as she rolled towards the stairs to watch. With another yell, Jenova launched herself through the air. Time seemed to slow as all those who present watched as her hulky body barreled through open space.

"She's going to hit the wall," Cloud, Hojo and Lucrecia muttered at the same time.

And indeed she did hit the wall.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Jenova screamed as she crashed, smashing bits of the wall to the floor and shaking the entire hotel. She landed with a loud boom on the table where the two ghosts had been, until that moment, enjoying a game of cards. A chandelier came crashing down to the floor due to the tremendous impact.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME!" Jenova screamed, rolling about on the floor trying to extract herself from debris.

Sephiroth left the bedroom and stood besides Hojo. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"J-Jenova was flying through the air," Hojo managed to say between heaves of laughter.

Vincent emerged from the closet and joined Cloud behind the desk. "Where were you?" Cloud asked, his eyes wet with tears of laughter.

"Sleeping until half the basement collapsed with the other half threatening to do the same," Vincent explained. "Hmm looks like I got out just in time."

Cloud followed Vincent's gaze to Jenova. The floor beneath her was beginning to crack. With a loud snap it opened up below her.

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!" Jenova shrieked.

She crashed down into the basement but since she was so big, her head remained in the main lobby.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!! I LANDED IN MILDEW AND IT FEELS SO GROSS!!"

Cloud laughed as he went over to her. "Aren't you in trouble," he laughed.

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU. I FOUND YOU!!!!"

"Ahhh, no fair," Cloud complained.


	17. A Quick Diversion

**Silent Dagger: I know, I'm a terrible person for keeping you waiting so long…**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know…I can't have them!**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Quick Diversion**

The Highwind soared through the air, currently passing over Wutai. The entire group, minus Cloud and Vincent of course, had gathered in the main control room.

"Um…where the hell did Cloud and Vincent go?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know, ain't we suppose to be saving the world or some shit?" Barrett replied.

Red XIII attempted to shrug, but it was hard since he needed his front legs to help support his weight, so after an awkward roll of his shoulders he simply stuck with swishing his tail irritably from side to side.

"If they are just out somewhere doing nothing I am going to be upset," he growled.

"Damn kids," Cid barked.

Yuffie was looking out the window. "I see my house!" she screamed.

"That's great," Cait Sith muttered.

Yuffie threw a shruiken at the mog and it stuck in it's side. Cait Sith yowled in annoyance. "Stop _doing_ that!" he complained while the young ninja laughed.

They all sighed and simply stood quietly.

Finally Tifa looked up. "You know, Cid, I don't mean to be rude…but do you think you can turn off that annoying music?" she asked. "It seems every time this things flies it's the same song and it just keeps looping back and doesn't end…it sort of beginning to annoy me."

Cid looked at her. "Well _excuse me_," he snapped. "I happen to like this song and since I'm the captain it's staying!"

The rest of them, including the other pilots, sighed sadly.


	18. What Happens When Hojo Gets Bored

**Silent Dagger: Staying up until 7 in the morning is a great way to get into a funny mood  
**

**Disclaimer: psst…did you know that I didn't own the Final Fantasy characters? I know, it's a huge shock, but you'll be okay.**

**Chapter Eighteen: What happens when Hojo gets bored**

Jenova had managed to extract herself from the floor. The ghosts had vanished for the time being after muttering a lot of curses under their breath about obese monsters, loudly enough for Jenova to hear so that she was now attempting to sit in a corner and sulk, but she was too big to fit.

Meanwhile, the others had climbed back upstairs since it was less damaged and there was less of a chance of falling through a hole. They were all sitting on their own beds, thinking their own thoughts. Once or twice, Cloud would open his mouth to say something, but everyone would glare at him and he would stop while he was ahead.

They sat like that for a good hour and then Hojo's eyes narrowed. "I'm so bored!" he suddenly spat.

Everyone looked at him. "Well, it's your fault we're stuck here, genius," Lucrecia said coldly.

"Screw you, cavewoman," Hojo retorted.

Lucrecia blushed. "I am NOT a cavewoman!" she shouted.

"Both of you shut up," Sephiroth growled.

"Screw you, girly man, I mean damn…cut your hair for crying out loud," Hojo snarled. He looked over at Vincent. "That goes for you too you emo-wannabe."

"What the hell is an emo?" Vincent asked.

"Isn't it a bird?" Cloud cut in.

Sephiroth's expression was steadily darkening.

"No, you idiot, that's an Emu!" Hojo yelled.

"Well sorry that I got one letter mixed up," Cloud said indignantly.

"You always get everything mixed up, because you're a complete moron!" Hojo bellowed. "I pity the world if you're suppose to be the leader of your merry little group."

"I would hardly call us merry," Vincent said.

"Well who could be merry with you moping around all the time?" Hojo challenged.

"Wow you're being argumentative," Lucrecia pointed out.

"Is that the biggest word you know, you zombie?!" Hojo squealed.

"If you honestly think I am a girly man I am going to have to kill you," Sephiroth finally said, his voice but a whisper.

"Piss off you green, glowy-eyed freak," Hojo backfired.

Sephiroth stood up, his hand straying to his sword. Hojo glowered at him. "Let's hope your aim with that thing is better than your aim at pinning a tail on a donkey," he said.

Sephiroth's cheeks turned slightly pink. "You're not even worth the effort," he said.

They were quiet again and the Hojo stood up. "I am so bored, so bored, so bored!" he screamed. "There's nothing to tinker with! Will one of you please let me experiment on you? It's not like you haven't experienced it before, right?" he pleaded.

"Definitely not," Lucrecia snapped.

"Try it and you lose your head," Sephiroth growled.

Vincent simply pointed his gun at him.

Cloud thought about it for a few minutes and then shook his head. "Um…not today," he said.

Hojo's eyes widened. "Come on! I won't do anything bad!" he urged.

They all gave him a flat stare.

"You're experiments killed me," Lucrecia said.

"They turned me into a monster," Vincent said.

"They made me want to destroy the planet," Sephiroth said.

"They made me an idiot," Cloud said.

Hojo stuttered over his words and then placed his hands on his hips. "See? You have nothing else to lose!"

They all shook their heads. Hojo thought quickly and then grinned a bit. "I know, we could try and get Vincent to laugh since I don't think the man has laughed once in his entire life."

"Go to hell," Vincent growled.

"See what I mean?" Hojo asked.

Lucrecia pondered this for a moment. "You know…I think he has a point. I've seen you smile, Vincent, but laughing…" she trailed off.

"Screw all of you," Vincent said. "Leave me alone."

He glanced over when he noticed Cloud looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"I've never even seen you smile!" he exclaimed.

Sephiroth sighed. "This is ridiculous," he said. "I'm going downstairs to visit Mom."

He left the room and they heard Jenova say "THANK YOU! I'VE ONLY BEEN DOWN HERE FOR THE ENTIRE TIME WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO TALK TO ME!"

Hojo turned back to the others. "I have a plan, but it is going to require your help," he said to Lucrecia and Cloud.

"Name it!" Cloud exclaimed.

Vincent frowned. "I will murder all of you if you continue to test my patience," he threatened.

Hojo beckoned to Cloud and Lucrecia and they went over to him. "All right," he whispered. "You two hold him down," he said. "Now!"

Cloud sprang into action and leaped at Vincent. "What the hell are you doing?!" Vincent shouted.

Cloud crashed into him and they both hit the wall. Lucrecia walked over serenely and helped Cloud hold Vincent still.

"Mwahaha," Hojo laughed. "This is what happens when mad scientists get bored!"

He walked over and grinned evilly. "Behold the ultimate weapon. None can withstand its awesome power!" he announced.

He commenced in tickling Vincent.

"Get OFF of me you freak!!" Vincent bellowed.

"No one can resist!" Hojo shouted.

He relentlessly continued the torture until Vincent began to laugh involuntarily. "S-stop it!" Vincent ordered between laughs.

"Behold my awesome powers!" Hojo bellowed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vincent roared.

He lashed out with his leg and kicked Hojo in the groin. Hojo collapsed to the floor, his hands cupped over his crotch.

"O-ow!" he squeaked.

Vincent shoved Cloud and Lucrecia away from him. "The next time you get bored do something to someone else!" he snapped and stormed out of the room while Cloud and Lucrecia continued to laugh.


	19. Could Have Been the Start of Something

**Silent Dagger: I can't stop writing!!! I wonder if anyone is still even going to read this ff since it's been so long…**

**Disclaimer: they are MINE! In my dreams at least.**

**Chapter Nineteen: It could have been the start of something**

Another three hours had passed since the attack on Vincent. Everyone was now just starting to feel depressed at the idea of being stuck in a small hotel with people that they hated. They were spread out now, each needing their own space. Jenova was still in her corner, Vincent had retreated to the basement, Lucrecia was wandering up and down the hall way talking to herself, Hojo was trying to persuade one of the ghosts to be a test subject and Cloud was bouncing a ball around the bedroom.

Lucrecia sighed and finally descended to the first floor and wound her way through the rubble and dodged the holes that covered the floor. She paused outside of the basement door, looked around, saw that no one was watching her, and disappeared through it.

She went down the stairs and saw that the basement had all but collapsed. She could not see well because it was dark.

"Vincent?" she asked.

She saw movement in the corner and Vincent stepped from the shadows so she could see him.

"What?" Vincent asked.

She paused. What did she want? She sighed and then shuffled her feet a bit, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"I never meant for all this to happen, you know," she whispered.

Vincent didn't say anything for a moment. Then she heard him sigh heavily. "I know," he admitted.

She felt her eyes widen and she took a step closer to him. "You…do?" she asked. "You don't blame me for what happened?"

"It was a confusing time, Lucrecia," he said. "The only one to blame is that bastard Hojo."

Lucrecia bit her lower lip and glanced at him nervously, aware that he could probably see her perfectly clearly even if she could just barely make out his features. "Can I still say that I'm sorry?" she asked softly.

He was silent for some time again. "You could," he said.

"Would it…mean anything to you?" she asked hesitantly.

"…Yeah, I guess it would," Vincent replied after a pause.

Lucrecia was quiet for a moment herself, looking at the silhouette of the man she had loved once upon a time. She gathered her thoughts and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I have wanted to say this since ever since those horrible events happened," she whispered. "You used to question my feelings towards you…but I did love you, Vincent, I truly did. It's the reason I hated myself after learning what had happened to you. All I wanted to do was say sorry for putting you through so much pain, for being the cause of your nightmares…"

Vincent didn't say anything for a long time and Lucrecia began to think that maybe she had upset him. Finally she heard him sigh.

"I accept your apology," he said simply.

Lucrecia lowered her gaze sadly. "You've changed a lot you know," she said. "I wish it wasn't like that…you used to smile, you used to be…happy."

Vincent frowned. He wanted to say 'until you ran off with Hojo' but he knew that wouldn't solve anything and he wasn't really in the mood to get into another fight.

"Being changed into a monster can change a man," he said softly.

Lucrecia looked at him again. "I know that!" she exclaimed. She placed a hand over her abdomen. "I gave birth to such a monster…I know about your pain."

Vincent's eyes flashed a bit. "Our situations are quite different," he pointed out.

"Can't you stop hating me for one minute?!" Lucrecia cried.

Vincent blinked and then looked away, feeling a little guilty. "I do not hate you, Lucrecia," he muttered. "It's just a shock seeing you when I thought you were…dead."

She nodded. "I can imagine," she said. "I didn't expect to ever see you again either but--"

"But what?" he asked.

Lucrecia smiled. "If there is one good thing about this weekend, it's knowing that you are alive and if not exactly well, you're doing okay for yourself," she said.

Vincent shrugged a bit. He knew he should say 'it's nice seeing you as well' but to be honest seeing her was only causing a mixture of emotions he wasn't ready for to overcome him. He looked at her, wishing he could make her understand. She laughed a bit, though it was humorless.

"I take it you don't share the same sentiments," she said sadly.

Vincent shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "I've been able to lock away my emotions for so long, but seeing you is making them surface again…it's confusing me," he admitted.

Lucrecia looked at him. "So…are you the least bit happy to see me?" she asked quietly.

Vincent considered her question for a long time. "Yes, I suppose I am," he replied finally.

There was an awkward pause as both of them struggled to find something else to say. Lucrecia opened her mouth, changed her mind and closed it, and then opened it again but still couldn't think of what to say.

"Do you feel at peace now that you have said your apology?" Vincent asked.

She thought about this.

"Not yet," she said. "There were still so many things I wanted to say to you, and now I can't seem to put them into words."

Vincent looked at her for a while. "Just try," he said, almost gently either that or Lucrecia was just imagining it.

"I want to say…that even though I ended up…with Hojo," she paused, her voice filled with regret over her choice. "I never loved him, not really, it was just easier…it was less complicated and that's what I thought I wanted."

Vincent frowned. He really hated the fact that she would go with someone like Hojo, no matter how much 'easier' it was. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"But I came to realize, too late unfortunately, that I really wanted to be with you," Lucrecia admitted, after waiting to see if he would say something.

He looked at her again. "I think, deep down inside, I probably share some of those feelings…they are locked away within me," he said.

Lucrecia felt tears sting her eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked breathlessly.

Vincent was quiet again and finally he murmured a 'yes'. Lucrecia gave a great shuddering breath and had to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes now. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Maybe this weekend won't be a total loss after all," she whispered.

Vincent would have agreed if she had not said it in such a cliché sort of way. He nodded slowly so that she knew he knew what she meant.

Lucrecia smiled slyly. "You know, since this is our first reunion in years, I think I owe you a little present," she said.

Vincent gulped. "Oh?" he asked.

She nodded and took a step towards him. "It's something that will show just how much I still care about you."

Vincent knew that she meant to kiss him. He didn't particularly mind, but it had been a while and he was not quite sure if he was going to enjoy it as much as she probably thought he was going to. She came nearer and nearer, a smile on her face.

She came within three feet of him and promptly fell flat on her face. Vincent frowned.

"HAHAHAHA! GOT YOU! I BET YOU FORGOT ABOUT OLD JENOVA, BUT I JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, WENCH!" Jenova shouted triumphantly.

"You stupid bitch! You totally ruined it!" Lucrecia shrieked.

She stormed out of basement and Vincent sighed and shook his head while Jenova's great bellowing laughter filled the hotel.

**Silent Dagger: This chapter is for all those who wanted to see a little Vincent/Lucrecia. I hope that you enjoyed it and I couldn't resist adding Jenova at the end there. **


	20. Freedom

**Silent Dagger: Well…this is it everyone…the final chapter. It's been a great run and you're all awesome! I'm glad I was able to keep you amused and I thank you for not forgetting about me even though it's taken so long for me to get to this point. It's been a lot of fun, maybe I'll do something like this again in the future. But for now… Sayanora.**

**Disclaimer: Awwww they're still not mine at the end? pouts**

**Chapter Twenty: Freedom**

Sunday passed into Monday and still the 'family reunion' had not disbanded. Everyone resembled zombies, just sitting anywhere and not focusing on anything, wanting nothing more than to get back to their normal routine.

"I'm bored," Cloud whined.

"I swear, if you say that again, I am going to cut your head off," Sephiroth growled.

"Okay Negative Ned," Cloud retorted.

"Cloud…" Vincent said, his dark voice full of warning. "You're driving everyone insane, just shut up."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and with a huff! turned around and faced the wall. None of them were upset at this. Lucrecia sighed and lay back on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"I thought secluding myself in a cave that could only be reached by submarine was a bad idea…coming here was worse," she complained.

"This is worse then spending years locked in a coffin," Vincent agreed.

"Or as a clone," Cloud added.

"Or as someone who had a lot of failed subjects because they're weaklings," Hojo said bitterly.

"Or as someone who just wants to destroy this planet but can't now thanks to an idiot scientist," Sephiroth said coldly.

"OR AS AN UGLY MONSTER WITH THE BIGGEST ASS IN THE UNIVERSE," Jenova mourned.

They were all quiet for a minute.

"I think yours is worse actually," Lucrecia said. "I'd rather be locked in here forever than look like you."

"GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!! SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" Jenova screamed.

Lucrecia raised an eye brow. "I'm mean?" she asked. "You're a bigger bitch than I am…in every sense of the word 'bigger'."

"SHUUUUT UPPPPP!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hojo shouted. "I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of the barrier around the house!"

He paused and they all looked at him expectantly. Hojo put on a face of severe concentration. "I think I might…" he trailed off, talking softly. They all leaned in a bit closer. "I might remember…" he added. They got even closer. Hojo snapped his eyes open and a grin came over his face. He grabbed a pillow and smacked every one of them across the face.

"I think I might remember that I am the master at everything! Mwhahahaha!" Hojo yelled triumph.

Sephiroth grabbed his sword and slapped it, still sheathed, across Hojo's face. Hojo let out a girly cry and was knocked off of the bed he had been sitting on. He emerged with a large welt across his face and tears in his eyes.

"You're so immature! Grow up you little brat!" he screamed.

"You do not know what you are talking about," Sephiroth snarled.

Hojo quickly removed his shoe and threw it at Sephiroth, who wasn't expecting it and was therefore struck in the eye by the small heel in Hojo's shoe.

"OW! YOU ASS HOLE!!" Sephiroth bellowed, holding a hand to his eye.

Hojo cackled in delight and Cloud burst out laughing.

Sephiroth thrust with his sword, and the sheathed tip poked Cloud in the eye. "OW! OW! OW!" Cloud cried.

He began waving his hands frantically and his fist collided with Vincent's eye. "Cloud you moron!" Vincent growled, bringing his hand up towards his eye. His arm hit Lucrecia's who was bringing it up to cover her mouth while she yawned. The hit made her arm jerk forward and she poked herself in the eye.

"Dammit, Vincent!" she hissed.

Hojo and Jenova laughed at them, but Jenova was waving her tentacles in joy and one of them accidentally hit Hojo in the eye.

"You stupid monster!" Hojo spat.

"DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER!" Jenova shouted and started to roll towards him, but the floor, weakened by her weight, finally relented and she fell, screaming to the first floor.

They all laughed.

"Out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out…" Cloud mumbled to himself, rocking slightly and hugging himself.

Four more hours had passed and everyone was literally starting to feel insane. Vincent punched Cloud in the back of the head. "Would you shut up?" he demanded.

Cloud held his hands to his head and pouted. "Ow…" he complained.

Sephiroth was pacing around the room. "If I don't get out of here soon I'm killing all of you," he said.

"But then you would be stuck all by yourself," Lucrecia pointed out.

"AND THEN YOU WOULD START TALKING TO YOUSELF LIKE THAT CAVEWOMAN DOES," Jenova said, her head poking through the hole in the floor that she had caused.

"Screw you," Lucrecia snapped.

"I wanna go back to the Highwind!" Cloud cried plaintively.

"This weekend is going to give me worse nightmares than I already had," Vincent sighed.

"Oh all of you quit complaining," Hojo snapped. "You sound like a bunch of kids. Don't make me play the role of 'daddy'."

There was silence and Hojo grinned. "Excellent, good children."

"Shut up you pervert," Lucrecia said harshly.

"That was harsh," Hojo frowned.

"And true," Vincent added.

"Oh shut up you emo monster," Hojo growled.

"I am NOT emo," Vincent said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am," Cloud said seriously. "So is Sephiroth."

"Don't lump me into the same category as you, failure," Sephiroth said darkly.

"IS BEING EMO COOL?" Jenova asked.

"Yes!" Cloud exclaimed.

"THEN I'M EMO TOO!"

"No you're not, you're just an ugly beast," Lucrecia said sweetly.

"GWWWWAAAAARRRRR!" Jenova roared.

"Point proven," Lucrecia giggled. She turned back to Hojo. "Don't you have any more alcohol?"

"Um…no, you guys drank it all in one night," Hojo sighed.

They were quiet for a while.

"This is torture!" Lucrecia cried.

Another three hours had passed and they still remained trapped within the haunted hotel. The ghosts had gotten sick of them and simply drifted through the walls and left and all of them were suddenly feeling very jealous of them. Sephiroth was absent-mindedly examining his sword while Cloud was curled into a fetal position on one of the beds. Vincent was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and Lucrecia was sprawled out on a bed looking at the ceiling with tears of frustration in her eyes. Hojo was calculating something to himself while Jenova tried to get them to laugh by belching loudly, which only succeeding in making the room smell so they told her to stop.

"Hojo, have you found a way to turn off this damn barricade?" Sephiroth asked.

Hojo shook his head. "Nope, it appears that the only way to turn it off was by that switch I had."

"What exactly will happen if we just leave?" Cloud asked.

"You'll be diced into itty bitty bits," Hojo replied with a sadistic smile.

"Oh…" Cloud sighed. "Darn."

"YOU GUYS I'M REALLY BORED," Jenova said. "AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL A LITTLE CLAUSTROPHOBIC."

"Well no wonder, your ass takes up half the hotel," Lucrecia muttered.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MEAN PERSON?" Jenova cried.

"I'm not, you just annoy me," Lucrecia replied.

"I think you have a mean streak in you," Hojo smiled. "You dumped poor old Vincent for me, a mad scientist, you let him be turned into a monster and you made your son an evil person hell bent on summoning a meteor that will destroy the entire planet."

Lucrecia said nothing.

"POINT FOR HOJO," Jenova laughed.

"Whatever," Lucrecia mumbled, turning on her side and staring at the wall.

Vincent opened his eyes a bit. "Why doesn't everyone just stop talking for a while?" he suggested.

"No," Hojo argued. "I want to talk."

"ME TOO," Jenova complained.

"If you keep talking I'm going to turn into Chaos and kill you," Vincent warned.

"OHHH…" Jenova trailed off. "FINE, I'LL STOP."

"You should just do it anyway," Sephiroth suggested.

"HOW COULD YOU ASK HIM TO KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER?!" Jenova bellowed.

"Because you're getting on my nerves," Sephiroth growled.

"Oh? How strange since you're such a momma's boy," Hojo giggled.

Cloud lifted his head from the bed and laughed. "Momma's boy, momma's boy!" he sang.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed. "Don't make me kill everyone in this room. I am not a momma's boy at all."

"Right," Hojo said.

Yet another two hours passed and everyone was sprawled out in various places looking at the ceiling. They had not spoken a word in those two hours and all of them were looking a bit haggard by this time and close to snapping.

"I'm--" Cloud began.

"I swear if you say bored you're dead," Sephiroth threatened.

"Hungry," Cloud finished.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't had anything to eat for a while," Hojo said. "Didn't plan the food part out so well."

"WELL, IF YOU WERE AS AWESOME AS ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO EAT EVERYDAY," Jenova boasted.

"Yeah, but if we were you, we'd be loud, obnoxious monsters that have bad breath and no arms," Lucrecia said.

Instead of arguing, Jenova snaked a long tentacle over to Lucrecia and poked her in the ear with it.

"EWW!!!! IT'S SLIMY AND GROSS!" Lucrecia shrieked.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU JERK!" Jenova shouted in victory.

Suddenly, Hojo sat bolt upright. Everyone looked at him. "I've just realized something," he said.

"What?" the others asked.

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing really. I only made _plans_ to create a device that would keep us all trapped in here…I never actually got around to making it," he admitted.

There was a dead silence.

"So you're saying…that there is no barrier that will kill us if we leave?" Sephiroth asked darkly.

"Well…yes," Hojo replied.

"And you're saying that we stayed here for so long for no reason?" Vincent growled.

"Um…yeah," Hojo replied.

There was another moment of tense silence and then an explosion of shouts.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A GENIUS?!" Sephiroth bellowed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I STAYED HERE UNDER SUCH A STUPID THREAT!!" Lucrecia screamed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vincent roared.

"I WAS MADE FUN OF ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE OF YOU KEEPING ME HERE!" Jenova cried.

"I'M GOING TO YELL TOO BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING!" Cloud screamed.

Hojo smiled innocently. "We all make mistakes," he laughed. "Come on, you have to see the humor in life."

"I'm leaving!" Sephiroth growled. "I'm too pissed off to even kill you right now!" he stormed from the room and they heard him open the front door and then the door slammed.

"Screw coming back to this world, I'm going back to my cave," Lucrecia snapped. She also left the room in a huff, or tried to but Jenova stuck out a tentacle and tripped her. "I hate you!" Lucrecia snarled, standing up and stomping on the tentacle with her heeled foot.

"OWWW!" Jenova complained.

Lucrecia left the hotel. Vincent stood up and fixed Hojo with a red-eyed glare. "You're going to pay for this," he growled. He left the room and Cloud hopped up and began to follow him. He looked back at Hojo.

"I actually sort of had fun," Cloud admitted before following Vincent out.

Hojo sighed. "Well, looks like the family reunion is over," he said. "Well, dear Jenova, I'm off."

"FINE, I'LL JUST ROLL ON OUT OF HERE," Jenova replied.

Hojo waved farewell to her and left the hotel as well. Jenova began to shift her massive bulk so she could roll of the hotel when Dio came into the hotel.

"Oh, so you're the one who's been causing all this damage," Dio said crossly. "You'll have to pay for all that you know. I estimate that this will cost you about 100,000 gil."

"GWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!!" Jenova cried.


End file.
